bioshockfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Big Daddy
rightDer Big Daddy '(eigentliche Bezeichnung: ''Protector), der wohl bekannteste und gefährlichste Bewohner Raptures. Er ist der ständige Begleiter und Beschützer der Little Sisters, wenn diese auf ihrer Suche nach ADAM durch die Gänge der Stadt ziehen. Zu betonen ist, dass der Big Daddy (außer den Typen der Alpha Serie) keine aggressive Grundhaltung gegenüber anderen Bewohnern besitzt, sondern lediglich Angriffe durch diese abwehrt. In BioShock gibt es zwei Unterarten von Big Daddys: Die Rosies und die Bouncer, von beiden auch Eliteausführungen. In BioShock 2 und dem zugehörigen DLC Minerva's Den kommen drei weitere Typen hinzu, der Rumbler, der Lancer und Protektoren der Alpha Serie. Aussehen Der Big Daddy trägt einen massiven Taucheranzug, der ihm nicht nur den Gang auf dem Meeresgrund ermöglicht, sondern auch als Panzerung dient. Trotz ihrer klobig wirkenden Erscheinung können sie auch überraschend flink sein. Auf ihrem Rücken tragen sie eine Sauerstoffflasche und zusätzlich eine Vorrichtung, um die Little Sisters bei Gefahr Huckepack nehmen zu können. Sind sie verletzt, sprüht der Anzug Funken. Die Farbe der Gucklöcher ihrer Helme sagen etwas über ihren Gemütszustand aus: Sind sie gelb, so sind sie neutral und greifen niemanden an. Bei grüner Färbung stehen sie auf Seiten des Protagonisten (Anwenden des Plasmids Hypnotize Big Daddy) und verteidigen diesen eine Zeit lang gegen Feinde. Bei roter Verfärbung wurde er oder seine Little Sister angegriffen, sodass er in den Verteidigungsmodus übergeht. Die Färbung stammt laut dem Deco Devolution Artbook von einer biolumineszenten chemischen Substanz, welche in die Helme eingefüllt wird. Für Außenstehende stinken Big Daddys bestialisch, was an dem Aufsprühen von Duftpheromonen liegt, die anziehend auf die Little Sisters wirken. Ein Big Daddy kommuniziert über tiefe gutturale Laute, ähnlich denen von Walen. Typen der Alpha Serie kommunizieren über tiefe, unmenschliche Seufzer. Die Entstehung der Big Daddies thumb|275pxSeit der Gründung von Rapture wurden Männer in gepanzerten Tauchanzügen benötigt, um Wartungen und Reparaturen an der Außenhülle vorzunehmen. Der Grund für die Erschaffung der Big Daddies hat mit den Little Sisters zu tun. Als diese begonnen hatten ADAM aus den Leichen zu verwerten, wurden sie immer wieder von Splicern überfallen und das kostbare ADAM geraubt. Um die Kleinen auf ihren Streifzügen durch Rapture zu beschützen, rief Dr. Suchong die Idee des Big Daddys ins Leben. Mit der Hilfe von Andrew Ryan wurden groß gewachsene Männer rekrutiert. Bei den Männern handelte es sich überwiegend um politische Gefangene und Kriminelle aus Persephone, die von Augustus Sinclair an Ryan Industries verkauft wurden. Die Entwicklung fand in Point Prometheus und Fontaine Futuristics statt. Den Teilnehmern des Protektor-Programms wurde versichert, sie können jederzeit abbrechen, was allerdings unmöglich ist. Einerseits sind sie nicht in der Lage, den Anzug abzunehmen, andererseits wurden sie zu willenlosen Sklaven gemacht. Nachdem Suchong von einem Big Daddy getötet wurde, führte Gilbert Alexander die Forschungen weiter. Die Forschungen mündeten schließlich in der Erschaffung der Alpha Serie, die eine physische Bindung zu jeweils einer einzigen Little Sister besitzen, ähnlich einer emotionalen Vater-Tochter Beziehung. Der Name Big Daddy stammt vom damaligen Laborpersonal. Der erste erfolgreiche Big Daddy war Subject Delta. Die Eigenarten der Alpha Serie waren allerdings Fluch und Segen zugleich. Einerseits beschützten sie ihre Little Sister. Wurde diese aber getötet, was durchaus vorkam, entfernten sich beide zu weit voneinander oder wurde die Little Sister befreit, wurden die Big Daddies wahnsinnig oder fielen in ein tiefes Koma. Aus diesem Grund wurde auf die Bindung verzichtet und eine Kondition auf beliebige Mädchen eingeführt. Zunächst war die Produktion auf zwei Typen beschränkt: Rosie und Bouncer. Später wurde die Produktion auf Rumbler und Lancer erweitert. Neben dem Beschützen der Little Sisters kümmern sich die Big Daddies auch um Reparaturen, z.B. Abdichten von Lecks. Rosie und Bouncer tragen aus diesem Grund ein Nietengewehr bei sich. Während es beim Rosie auch als Primärwaffe dient, besitzt es beim Bouncer nur dekorative Funktionen. Interaktionen Big Daddies streifen meistens durch Rapture oder an der Außenhülle entlang. Wenn sie keine Wartungen durchführen, kümmern sie sich um Little Sisters. Um eine Little Sister herbei zurufen, klopft er mehrmals an einem der Lüftungsschächte und ruft nach ihr. Anschließend nimmt er sie herunter und folgt ihr. Nähert sich jemand dem Mädchen, so geht sie hinter ihm in Deckung und der Big Daddy geht in die Verteidigungshaltung über, wobei er bedrohliche Laute ausstößt. Entfernt sich der Störenfried nicht augenblicklich, so schubst der Big Daddy ihn weg. Bei einem Angriff nimmt er die Little Sister manchmal auch auf den Rücken. Befindet man sich in BioShock im Weg eines Big Daddies, so stößt dieser einen zur Seite. Little Sisters bezeichnen einen Big Daddy als Mr. Bubbles, Mr. B oder als Daddy. Big Daddy Arten '''Seit BioShock 'Bouncer' thumbBouncer besitzen einen ungewöhnlichen Helm, der fast den ganzen Torso bedeckt. In ihm sind mehrere kleine Fenster eingelassen. Am rechten Arm befindet sich ein schwerer konischer Bohrer. Der Name stammt von dem Typen der Attacken. Bouncer (von engl. to bounce: aufprallen) stürmen heran und rammen den Gegner mit vollem Körpereinsatz. Zusätzlich kann er mit dem Bohrer heftige Schläge austeilen. Der Bouncer taucht in BioShock und BioShock 2 sowie in den BioShock Infinite DLCs Burial At Sea 1 und 2 auf. 'Rosie ' thumbRosies tragen einen schweren Helm mit drei runden Fenstern. Dieser Typ ist ein reiner Fernkämpfer, denn er benutzt ein Nietengewehr und Kontaktminen. Mit dem Nietengewehr führt er auch Nähkampfattacken aus. Der Name wird von Rosie the Riveter (Rosie, die Nieterin) abgeleitet, einer Figur aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg. Der Rosie taucht in BioShock und BioShock 2 auf. 'Seit BioShock 2' 'Rumbler' thumbDer Rumbler ist ebenfalls ein Fernkämpfer. Er benutzt Mini-Geschütztürme und einen Raketenwerfer. Dieser Typ wurde entwickelt, um ganze Splicerhorden abzuwehren, da Anzahl der wahnsinnigen Splicer und Gier nach ADAM stetig zunahmen. Der Rumbler kommt erstmals in BioShock 2 vor, war jedoch schon für BioShock geplant. 'Alpha Serie' thumbDie Alpha Serie bezeichnet die Prototypen der Big Daddies. Diese wurden jeweils auf eine einzige Little Sister geprägt. Ein Big Daddy der Alpha Serie besitzt einen höheren freien Willen als ein späterer Typ. Da zunächst Personen, die auch zu Plasmid-Tests benutzt wurden, für die Alpha Serie benutzt wurden, sind diese Big Daddies in der Lage, Plasmide zu benutzen. Der Anzug ist leichter und ermöglicht eine höhere Beweglichkeit. Außerdem kann der Anzug zumindest teilweise abgelegt werden, da die Träger nicht mit ihm verbunden sind. Verbliebene Typen der Alpha Serie, außer Subject Delta, tragen oftmals Maschinengewehre, Granatenwerfer oder Schrotflinten. Da die Bindung zu ihren Little Sisters unterbrochen wurde oder fehlerhaft war, sind diese Big Daddies wahnsinnig und greifen jeden an, der ihnen begegnet. Typen der Alpha Serie tauchen in BioShock 2 und dessen DLC Minerva's Den auf. 'Lancer' thumbDer Lancer ist ein dünnerer, leicht größerer Typ von Big Daddy. Er trägt einen verzierten Taucheranzug und benutzt einen Ionenlaser als Waffe. Laut den Aufzeichnungen aus Minervas Den ist der Lancer der am weitest entwickelte Big Daddy in Rapture. Im Kampf jedoch ist kein Unterschied zu einem Bouncer oder Rosie erkennbar, bis eben auf die Waffe. Der Lancer taucht nur in Minerva's Den auf. 'BioShock 2 Multiplayer ' Im Multiplayer-Modus von BioShock 2 kann der Spieler in den Anzug eines Rosies schlüpfen. Als Waffe ist die Nietenpistole, sowie Kontaktminen die der Spieler überall platzieren kann, verfügbar. Es gibt drei verschiedenen "Stimmungen" des Big Daddys: Blaues Licht: Der Big Daddy ist im Team des Spielers, also freundlich gesinnt. Rotes Licht: Der Big Daddy ist im Gegnerteam und feindlich gesinnt. Gelbes Licht: Der Big Daddy ist in keinem Team'' (nur bei Überleben des Stärkeren). Bekannte Big Daddies *Jack Ryan, im vorletzten Abschnitt von BioShock *Knuckles, ein Freund von Louie McGraff, der in einen Rosie verwandelt wurde *Mark Meltzer, wurde von Sofia Lamb in einen Rumbler verwandelt, nachdem er versucht hatte, seine Tochter Cindy Meltzer zu retten *Subject Delta, eigentlich Johnny Topside, Protagonist von BioShock 2 und erster erfolgreicher Big Daddy *Subject Sigma, eigentlich Charles Milton Porter, Protagonist aus Minerva's Den *Subject Omega, eigentlich Augustus Sinclair, nachdem er von Sofia Lamb in einen Typ der Alpha Serie verwandelt wurde Trivia *Im vorletzten Abschnitt von BioShock schlüpft der Protagonist Jack in die Rolle eines Big Daddies. Da Fontaine sich hinter dem Testgelände verschanzt hat, benötigt Jack eine Little Sister, um das Gelände zu passieren. Da diese ihm trotz Befreiung nur als Big Daddy voll und ganz vertrauen kann, muss er sich als ein solcher verkleiden. Dazu zieht Jack Helm, Anzug und Stiefel (''Rosie-Modell) an, implantiert das Sprachmodul und sprüht die Pheromone auf. Jack benutzt allerdings nicht die Handschuhe und kann das Gewicht des Nietengewehrs nicht hochheben. Er erhält allerdings einen Panzerungs-Bonus. *Die Geräusche der Big Daddys sind lediglich verlangsamte Schreie der Synchronsprecher von BioShock. *Am Ende des Testgeländes wird Jack von einem wütenden Bouncer angegriffen, der entweder erkannt hat, das Jack kein echter big Daddy ist oder dessen Little Sister erobern möchte. *Nachdem in BioShock 2 im Adonis Luxury Resort der Strom eingeschaltet wird, kann man kurze Zeit später einen Rosie dabei beobachten, wie er ein Leck abdichtet. Galerie SubjectDeltaConcepts1.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung der Alpha Serie AlphaSeriesConcepts1.jpg|Frühes Konzept der Alpha Serie AlphaSeriesConcepts2.jpg|Frühes Konzept der Alpha Serie 2 AlphaSeriesConcepts3.jpg|Frühes Konzept der Alpha Serie 3 AlphaSeriesConcepts4.jpg|Frühes Konzept der Alpha Serie 4 SubjectGamaConcepts1.jpg|Konzept der Alpha Serie vorerst mit einem "Gamma" Symbol versehen DemoBigDaddyConcepts1.jpg|Konzept des "Demo Big Daddy" LancerConcepts1.jpg|Konzept eines Lancers aus der Sicht einer Little Sister LancerConcepts2.jpg|Weite Konzeptzeichnung eines Big Daddys aus Little Sister Sicht. DecoRosie_Multiview.png|Lancer Statue aus der Sicht einer Little Sister (zu sehen in Persephone) Big_daddy_texture_studies_turnaround_hirez.jpg|Zeichnung eines Lancers BigDaddyDollConcepts1.jpg|Big Daddy Plüschfigur BD_concepts.png|Frühe Big Daddy Konzepte Capture3.PNG|Big Daddy als Zeichentrickfigur BioShockInfinite_2014-03-28_12-47-11-125.png|Finks Beobachtungen #1 BioShockInfinite_2014-03-28_12-47-22-609.png|Finks Beobachtungen #2 BioShockInfinite_2014-03-28_12-47-14-033.png|Finks Beobachtungen #3 Videos thumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300 px en:Big Daddy es:Big Daddy fr:Protecteur Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Big Daddy Kategorie:Feinde aus BioShock Kategorie:Feinde aus BioShock 2 Kategorie:Feinde aus Burial at Sea Ep.1 Kategorie:Feinde aus Burial at Sea Ep.2